lgbtwikiaorg_de-20200214-history
Reparativtherapie
Bei der Reparativtherapie (engl. Conversion therapy) geht es darum, homosexuelle und manchmal auch Trans*Menschen zu "heilen" und "wieder" zu heterosexuellen bzw. cis-Menschen zu "machen". Behandlungsmethoden Psychologische Methoden * Assoziierung unerwünschter Denk- und Verhaltensmustern mit negativen Gefühlen (z. B. Schmerz) (= Aversionstherapie) ** Gummiband, welches auf den Arm geschnipst wird ** Elektroschocks (teilweise auch in die Genitalien) (= Elektrokonvulsionstherapie/Elektrokrampftherapie) (nicht mehr zulässig) ** Übelkeit erregende Medikamente in Kombination mit homoerotischen Bildern oder denen ihrer Partner5 Surprising Facts About Gay Conversion Therapy"Gay Conversion Therapy's Disturbing 19th-Century Origins" auf history.com * Kontaktabbruch zu allen weiblichen Menschen im Umfeld, damit man sich auf männliche Vorbilder konzentriert (= Defimininisierung)Kids Meet A Gay Conversion Therapy Survivor | Kids Meet | HiHo Kids * Stimulanz ** Verabreichung von Potenzmitteln, welche sexuelle Anziehung der Patienten zum anderen Geschlecht vortäuschen sollten"GAY SEX ED: Gay Conversion Therapy" auf dem YouTube-Kanal von Jack Merridew ** Elektroschocks via direkt ins Gehirn implantierten Elektroden Religiöse Methoden * Gebete * Bibelstudium * Gesprächstherapie * Exorzismus * Schlagen von Bildern der Eltern * Ölsalbungen"Schwul und in 'Therapie' gezwungen" bei tagesspiegel.de Edmund-Bergler-Methode * Schwule Patienten mobben * Sie als Lügner bezeichnen * Ihnen sagen, dass sie wertlos sind"GAY SEX ED: Gay Conversion Therapy" auf dem YouTube-Kanal von Jack Merridew Geschichte 1899 meinte Albert von Schrenck-Notzing eine Heilung für Schwule gefunden zu haben, indem ihnen 45 Hypnosesitzungen und ein paar Besuche in einem Bordell verschrieb. Eugen Steinach war der Auffassung, dass man durch einen operativen Austausch sowohl Menschen verjüngen, als auch heterosexuell machen könne, wenn der Besitzer der Spenderhoden die gewünschten Eigenschaften besitze. Edmund Bergler meinte, Schwule von ihrer Homosexualität heilen zu können, indem er sie einfach so lange diskriminierte, dass sie aufgaben. Ebenso versuchte man es mit Kastration. Als wissenschaftliche Ansätze ohne Wirkung blieben, traten besonders in den USA christliche Kirchen auf den Plan, welche Camps organisierten, in welchen sie, von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten, Schwule heilen wollten. Edmund Bergler war schließlich der Meinung, dass man Menschen von ihren Trieben durch eine heilen könne, d. h. den Betroffenen wurde mit einem spitzen Gegenstand eine Stelle im Bereich der Augen durchstoßen, sodass der Gegenstand zwischen Thalamus und Frontallappen eindringen und Nervenverbindungen kappen konnte. Diese Methode war sehr umstritten und Bergler hatte nie irgendeine medizinische Ausbildung erhalten, noch testete er seine Lösungsansätze, bevor er sie an Menschen ausprobierte. Nicht selten führten seine Lobotomien zu starken psychischen Behinderungen. 40 % derer, die er behandelte, waren schwul. Als 1973 von der American Psychological Association (APA) Homosexualität nicht mehr als psychische Krankheit betrachtet wird, will die Love in Action (LIA) dies nicht akzeptieren und bietet seitdem Reparativtherapien an. 1976 findet die erste Ex gay conference in Kalifornien statt. Dort wird Exodus International gegründet. LIA wird zu ihrem Hauptprogramm. 1982 wird Exodus Europe gegründet und die erste Ex gay conference in Amsterdam findet statt.Boy Erased Folgen Die Folgen sind häufig schwerwiegend: Die Bindung zur Familie wird durch diesen Vertrauensbruch der Eltern meist irreversibel zerstört und bereitet den Kindern auch im Erwachsenenalter starke Probleme. Viele Homosexuelle können durch die stark negative Assoziation keine gleichgeschlechtlichen Beziehungen mehr führen und keinen gleichgeschlechtlichen Geschlechtsverkehr verziehen. Das Ergebnis sind nicht selten vermindertes Selbstwertgefühl und/oder psychische Erkrankungen. Suizid war viele einige der einzige Ausweg. Andere haben lange Zeit in Therapie verbracht, um den Schaden zu beheben, der ihnen zugefügt wurde, wenn sie sich überhaupt noch einmal in die Hände eines Psychologen zu begeben wagten. Reparativtherapie erhöht"The Lies and Dangers of Efforts to Change Sexual Orientation or Gender Identity" bei Human Rights Campaign * das Suizidrisiko um das achtfache * das Risiko, an einer Depression zu erkranken, um das sechsfache * das Risiko des Konsums illegaler Drogen um das dreifache * das Risiko einer HIV-Infektion bzw. Ansteckung mit einer sexuell übertragbaren Erkrankung um das dreifache Rechtslage In Amerika ist die Reparativtherapie in 35 von 50 Bundesstaaten legal. Eine der Organisationen, die sich auf diese Therapien spezialisiert hat, ist NARTH. Exodus International, ein Unternehmen, welches andere Unternehmen, die Reparativtherapien durchführten, miteinander verband, schloss 2013. JONAH/JIFGA existiert immer noch. Auch in Deutschland, auch wenn sie nur mit dem Einverständnis des Patienten, wenn dieser erwachsen ist, oder dem der Eltern, wenn es sich um ein Kind oder einen Jugendlichen handelt, durchgeführt werden dürfen. Nicht selten zwingen Eltern ihre Kinder allerdings dazu, weil sie die sexuelle Orientierung ihres Kindes nicht akzeptieren können. Die Deutsche Bundesregierung hat noch im März 2017 das Verbot abgelehnt. In Malta ist diese Therapieform verboten."Malta bans 'gay cure' conversion therapy" auf BBC News Siehe auch * Boy Erased * Ex-Gay-Bewegung Links * 50 bills 50 states vom Trevor Project * "Verbot von Conversion Therapy („Homo-Heilung“) in Deutschland - JETZT!" - Petition auf change.org Einzelnachweise en:Reparative therapy